


爱情的模样-27

by Coco_mem



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco_mem/pseuds/Coco_mem





	爱情的模样-27

平安夜演唱会结束后陈先生一直闷闷不乐，你又不肯住酒店非要连夜赶回台北。  
“怎么了，陈大宝~”你任性的不去照顾陈信宏的情绪，就只能先开口缓和气氛。  
“没事，你坐好好！不要贴我那么近了啦~”  
“为什么！那你不要后悔噢！我不抱你了哦！”  
“不是啦~今天宪哥都问我机洗还是手洗了啦~这两天你都不让我酱酱酿酿~我怕今晚又要手洗！(╥╯^╰╥)”  
“哈？你是因为这个啊？那这几天你连着开唱我怕你会累嘛！”  
“我哪有那么容易累啦！我是Rocker啦！”  
“那今晚绝对不让你手洗，别不高兴了好不好？”你贴近他，然后被他一把搂紧怀里。  
“司机师傅！麻烦快点开，我有衣服要洗！”

台北的平安夜，到处的洋溢着节日的气氛。  
你们有一句没一句的聊着这两天演唱会上的趣事，彼此心里都同样的期盼着能够快点到家。  
没来得及好好跟司机师傅道谢，就被他拉着上了电梯。  
在电梯里你盯着天花板的镜子，看着旁边的妆发都还没卸掉的栗子头，心脏跳的很急。  
应该不是因为刚才短暂的小跑，是因为接下来你要说出的回答。

进屋之后他也没有像往日那样急着推倒你。  
你们心照不宣的去了不同的卫生间洗澡，连这种彼此不用说就懂的默契，都预示了你的回复。  
洗完澡出来，两个人头发都还没吹，裹着浴巾坐在沙发上，他在等你开口。  
好像都没有急着下一步，但是不愿意浪费等待对方洗澡的时间，不愿意等待吹干头发的时间，似乎又将小心思全部都透露了。

“一一，平安夜快乐。明天就是圣诞节了耶，我们一起度过的第一个圣诞节。”  
“嗯，第一个有你的平安夜。”  
“你有话要对我说，是吗？”  
“是，我想说我很愿意嫁给你。我斟酌了很久，但还是只有这短短的几个字。我想过很多句在答应求婚的时候该说的表白，但还是只有这一句。”  
“我超懂~我也想过很多在求婚时候该如何表白，但也只有那一句。”  
“所以….”  
“所以不用说太多，成年人，只要做就行了！”

他抱起你走向卧室，一路轻轻吻着你脖颈的香气，是和他身上一样的味道。  
双手环住他的脖子，贴近他的胸膛，你听见他急促的心跳声。  
他把你放在床上，以为扯掉浴巾就能马上得到白花花的你。  
却没想到浴巾里的你穿着黑色的吊带内衣，三个重点的部位却只是被蕾丝材质的布料遮盖。

“一一？”  
“送你的圣诞礼物，喜欢吗？”  
“嗯…..成年人不需要说，等下你就知道我有多喜欢了~”  
他俯下身咬住你的唇，两只手像是能点火一样的撩着裙边向内探。

你努力的回应着他热情的吻，两条舌头淘气的在口腔里你追我赶，互相纠缠。  
刚才还在裙边的大手已经伸向了大腿根部，他惊喜的发现你没有穿内裤。  
两个人的嘴唇还贴在一起，他却笑的出了声。  
“一一小姐，你好坏坏哦~不穿底裤对吗？”  
“嗯？好像不对哦~那我去穿上好了~”你推开他佯装要起身，被他用力的按在了床上。

“想跑吗？”致命诱惑的沙哑嗓音又在耳边。  
你鼓起勇气反撩回去“舍不得….”  
像是被你缓缓吐出的三个字鼓舞了一般，他将睡衣的裙边慢慢的向上卷到了小腹。  
你抬起手脱掉他的浴巾，毫不意外的看到他早就已经被你点着的欲望。

他像是要逗你，把你翻过身去。  
沿着耳垂向下顺着脊柱一寸寸的吻了下去，放在你胸前的手也不忘反复揉捏你的柔软。  
他知道你的后背有多敏感，每一次他抚摸你后背时，你都会不断向后仰头。  
这样仔细的吻着你后背的每一寸肌肤，让你的背一直都像有电流流过一般的酥麻。  
轻轻的哼出了声，身后的人就更卖力的去亲吻你。

雪白的后背上留下了一处又一处红色的印记。  
他的手向小腹下面靠近，熟稔的找到了那个最敏感的小珠，轻轻按揉。  
在他的爱抚下，你的呼吸越来越急促，用臀部主动蹭着他扬起的坚硬。  
“别再逗我了，陈信….宏”最后一个字的音调突然上扬。  
“想我吗？”他又贴近你小声说，安静的屋里只有两个人的呼吸声。

“嗯….”你继续主动的蹭着他。  
他好像不满意你的回答，又问你“想吗？”  
你急的转过身来看着他，双腿绕上他的腰，严肃的说“我说了嗯…”  
“我不想听嗯….”  
你笑了看着他在这时候还要幼稚，只能认输“我想，好想，别再让我等了~好吗？”

话音刚落，他一下就挺身，深入了你。  
你被他突然的进入顶的有些不适应，突然绞紧了早已湿滑的内壁。  
他感受到你的紧张，低头轻轻含住你咬紧的下唇。  
“放松，林一，我们不是很熟悉彼此了么？”  
他像是很平淡的说出了这句话，却让你羞红了脸。

见你脸上的潮红，他知道你又在偷偷害羞了。  
下身抽出又重新进入，每一下都在让你适应着这样的冲撞。  
你弓起身向他索吻，他却故意躲开你的唇，轻轻舔咬耳垂。  
“我想听你的声音，叫我的名字好不好？”  
他总是习惯性的说着“好不好”，但每一句都让人不容拒绝。

慢慢适应了他的抽离和进入，你的低声呻吟和一句句的“陈信宏”让他加快了对你的索取。  
低头将你胸前的葡萄含在嘴中轻磨，你便条件反射一样的挺起了上身。  
伴随着一次比一次深入的撞击，他将你带入了高潮。  
下身突然一阵紧缩着，将他挤了出去，床单上个便多了一片水渍。  
你们都知道那是什么，你红着脸侧过头不想看他愉快又赤裸的眼光。

他趁着你余韵未尽，又一次深深的进入了你。  
抱你起来坐在他的身上，又用手抚摸着你的脊背。  
你挺身将头向后仰，却让他进入的越来越深。  
彼此默契的将爱意融入进每一次性爱里，对方的心意早已知晓。  
浓郁的爱让你们在最后一阵冲刺后一起得到了释放。

你喘着气说不出话，他低头吻着你的额头。  
在这场酣畅淋漓的运动后，他抱着你去卫生间洗澡。  
细细的将沐浴乳涂抹在你身上的每一处，知道你此刻下身还在酥麻，冲洗的时候就刻意的温柔对待。  
【他的温柔，体现在每一处细枝末节，让人如何回头？】  
他抱你入睡的时候，这是你睡着前最后一个想法。


End file.
